Always Loved You
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: What was the Professor thinking when he watched Ginger singing? This is kind of from the Second Ginger Grant. Mary Ann does not hit her head in this quick one shot story. Yes it is kind of fluff but go with it.


**A/N _Just a very quick one shot of what I wished would have happened if Mary Ann had not hit her head in the Second Ginger Grant. Sort of kind of fluff but go with it. _**

"_I wanna be loved by you. Just you and nobody else but you_!" Ginger crooned while on the stage.

The other castaways were delighted by her performance.  
The Howells thought it charming. The Skipper thought it was wonderful Ginger would entertain them like this.  
Mary Ann smiled wishing she could sing like that and believing Ginger was simply remarkable. Gilligan enjoyed it as well but he was growing hungry and wanted food.

The Professor was enchanted by Ginger's act. The way she moved. Her beautiful glittery orange gown. The way her lips formed the words and those eyes. Her eyes with that seductive look in them. He could not tear himself away. Just watching her was all he needed. She was so beautiful and graceful like an angel.

Roy Hinkley briefly caught her eye and he was certain for just one moment she actually sang to _him._ That she wanted to be loved by _him. _If only it could be true. That the lovely Ginger Grant desired to be his.

The starlet finished her song and they applauded her.  
Ginger smiled and bowed to her audience tossing out kisses to them.

The Professor hurried to the stage gushing about how wonderfully talented she was.  
"You were magnificent!" He said to her. "Outstanding."  
"Thank you Professor." Ginger replied with a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He watched as she turned away and headed off the stage. Well that was that. It was over.

Mary Ann hurried off to start lunch much to the delight of Gilligan. The Howells went off to do their thing. The Skipper went to tend to his daily chores.

The Professor was left there alone. He sat down on the stage still thinking about her performance.  
Why he had been so enthralled with it he wasn't sure. Ginger had sung before. When they were attempting to get the Howell's to reconcile. She sang that romantic song for them.  
And like before he was hooked on her every note. Thought she was the most intoxicating performer he ever witnessed.

There could only be one logical answer to this.  
He loved her. He, Roy Hinkley Jr. was head over heels in love with Ginger Grant. It was becoming more and more clear.  
Anytime he needed an assistant, he picked her. He picked her without question. She was the first person he even thought of. No one else. Just Ginger. And he would do anything in the world for her. Anything she wanted.

She wanted rocks for her rock garden. His back was killing him but what does he do? He gets them for her. Why? Simply because _she _wanted them. No other reason. Ginger wanted the rocks. He was going to get the rocks for her.

Whatever Ginger wanted he did. She wanted him to go into the water because she saw a reed moving and Gilligan is breathing through it. He tells her there is no way it is Gilligan but in the end because _she _wanted it done, he heads into the chilly water.

The eye of the idol. Ginger believed the ridiculous thing could in fact help aid in getting them off the island so he goes into that cave to look for it. Why does he does this? Because it made Ginger happy. And again it is what Ginger wanted.

It occurred to him. Ginger never had to use any of her seduction techniques on him to get what she wanted. He just did it. He did it because of his need to make her happy. And also because he loved her.

So if he loved her why wasn't he _telling _her? What if there was a small glimmer of hope that she too loved him? He had to see if it was so. It was the only logical thing to do.

The Professor lifted himself up from the stage and walked towards the girls' hut.  
He knocked on the door and heard Ginger advise to come in.

The Professor entered seeing Ginger at her make-up table.

"Hello Professor." She greeted.  
"Hello Ginger." He said somewhat awkwardly.

Now that he was actually there he never felt so nervous in his life.

"Did you want something?" Ginger asked pausing as she was reapplying powder to her cheek.

"Oh…yes…I….Ginger….this is…I never did this before."  
"Did what?" The movie star asked putting down her mirror.

"Tell a woman…"  
"What? Professor out with it!' Ginger exclaimed. "Just tell me you love me and get it over with!"

The Professor froze. "You…you know?"  
Ginger smiled. "I'm not blind you know." She said standing up.

"Oh." He said slightly embarrassed. "Just how long did you…"  
"Mmmmm." Ginger said pretending to think. "I believe it was that time you were making those nails. I recall the following conversation…."

_Gee Professor I think it's amazing how you do all those experiments with such shaky hands.  
__Well they weren't shaky until a second ago._

The Professor laughed at the memory. He had never felt so nervous and flustered in his life.

"So you knew then?" He said to Ginger.  
"Yes. I knew." She replied.

The Professor moved closer to her bravely putting his arms around her waist.  
"So…when did you know that you loved me?"

Ginger made like she was thinking and then replied. "I believe it was when I kissed you to make Duke think you were my boyfriend."

"So what do you suggest we do about this." He said holding her closer.  
"Stop fighting it." She replied bringing her lips to his.

The two stood there in a loving embrace not noticing Mary Ann standing in the doorway grinning. "Well Well Well." The farm girl said with a smile.

The two broke apart. Ginger gave the brunette a look. "Mind your business."  
"Oh I _was._" Mary Ann grinned. "I was minding my own business walking back to the hut and what do I find….you and the Professor…'

"Out out out!" Ginger said shooing the laughing Mary Ann away.  
She shut the door and fumed as she heard Mary Ann announcing to the rest of the castaways, "Hey everyone! They finally kissed! Ginger and the Professor finally kissed!"

Ginger was about to exit the hut to give the blabbermouth a piece of her mind when the Professor pulled her back.

"Ginger, forget her. As long as we are found out we may as well make the most of it."  
The movie star smiled putting her arms back around him as he brought her in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
